One Last Trip
by Reawakened Tales
Summary: AU - Emma finally decides to sell the Bug since Regina is pregnant and they need a second "sensible" vehicle. Before selling the Bug, the Swan-Mills family decides to take a final road trip in the Bug.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Thank you for reading! I hope to update this story soon. And any and all feedback is welcome. Thanks!**

Chapter 1

Regina had been after her wife for two years to trade the Bug in on something more suitable for their family. Emma finally relented. She has had the Bug for almost 15 years; it became a part of her identity. When she needed shelter or a place to sleep the Bug was there for her. The Bug has been a point of contention between them since before they were even dating. Regina did not want her son, Henry, to ride in the "death trap" as she so lovingly referred to the vehicle. She had even ridden in the Bug once for a stakeout with Emma, which was a not too unpleasant experience but she would have rather been in her Mercedes.

The decision to trade the Bug in on something more suitable for the family finally came when Emma found out that their little family was going to expand. Regina was pregnant. They had been trying for about a year and finally heard the awesome news that Regina was going to have a baby. Emma promised Regina that she would trade the Bug in on a sensible sedan on one condition. The family had to take a trip in the Bug and Henry was allowed to choose where they went. Regina begrudgingly agreed to the terms but added that the trip should be to somewhere that would be educational for Henry. She saw it as a small price to pay in order to have her family safe when the new member arrived.

Henry was excited to take a trip in the Bug and give it one last hurrah. He sat down at the computer and researched educational travel sites that were within driving distance from their little cozy town in Maine. Henry really wanted to visit Charlottesville, Virginia. The home of Thomas Jefferson and James Monroe as well as the beautiful campus of the University of Virginia, where Henry secretly wanted to attend college. But Regina vetoed that trip. It was too far off a drive for a six month pregnant woman to ride in the Bug. His next suggestion was Philadelphia, but again the thought of riding in the Bug for that long made Regina's ankles swell. Lastly, he suggested Boston. Boston was close and they had not explored the city as a family. Regina liked the idea of Boston plus she could make sure that they visited Harvard so that Henry could see the grounds. She secretly hoped he would stay close when he went off to college.

It was set. They would leave for Boston at the end of the month. Regina would be a little over seven months pregnant at that time and they wanted to get the trip in while she could still comfortably walk around since there is so much to see in Boston by walking the streets and following the Freedom Trail. The trip would be a four day weekend trip packed with the educational and fun things Henry had discovered and Regina had approved of. Emma also planned on showing them where she had lived and worked when she lived in Boston before moving to Storybrooke. Each of them was excited and looking forward to the trip. Regina was most excited about shopping for a new car when they returned.

Life continued on as the trip neared. Regina had found out the sex of the baby she was carrying. She hoped to be able to surprise Emma and Henry with a special dessert while they are in Boston. She had arranged to have a small cake presented at the table after their dinner at Del Frisco's and she already made reservations. Regina took a bit too much pleasure in letting Emma and Henry know that she knew the sex of the baby and would be surprising them at dinner on the trip. Emma and Henry stated that they could not wait a few weeks. Regina knew that the next few weeks would be filled with pleading puppy dog eyes from both of them, but her resolve was much stronger than their eyes could plead. She was not going to tell either of them nor anyone else the sex of the baby.

The weeks flew by, filled with Emma pleading to know what the baby was. She tried every tactic she could think of from asking what color Regina would like the room painted to asking if she should purchase a softball or baseball bat. Regina kept her resolve and did not answer the questions to Emma's satisfaction. The nursery was painted green and decorated with nature scenes and animals. Regina wanted the child to have a serene environment. As for Henry, he would plead and say that he had to research how to be a big brother to a brother or sister. Regina informed him that being a big brother to either a brother or sister would not be different depending on the sex of the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bug performed perfectly on the trip and Henry had even created a travel playlist on his IPod that included all of their favorite songs. The Swan-Mills family checked into the Hyatt Regency in Boston early Friday evening. They were too tired to do any exploring from the drive and Regina's ankles had swelled to twice their size from the drive. Instead of their intended dinner at Durgin Park, they ordered room service and went to bed early.

Henry was excited so he was up at sunrise and had showered and got ready for the day before his moms had even stirred. Regina and Emma finally got up and ready while Henry ordered breakfast from room service. While they ate, they looked over the game plan for the day. The aquarium was the first stop. The penguins were Henry and Emma's favorite while Regina loved the seals. The trio decided that they should grab lunch before heading to visit Harvard so they grabbed lunch at Legal Seafood, near the aquarium.

Harvard Square was next. They went to the bookstore and Regina insisted on getting Henry a sweatshirt and hat. As they toured the campus, Regina talked about how Henry would love it at Harvard and how he looked good in crimson. Emma just rolled her eyes at her wife and smiled. She knew Henry wanted to go to UVA but Regina was not going to let go of the idea of Harvard until Henry was graduating from whatever university he chose. Henry played along with his mom's enthusiasm. Emma had warned him to not disappoint Regina when they visited Harvard or he would have hell to pay with Emma. At eight months pregnant, Regina could be quite emotional and Emma did not want any drama on their last trip as a trio.

After Harvard had been sufficiently explored in Regina's opinion they grabbed a cab and headed back to the hotel to let Regina rest her feet and for them all to get ready for the highly anticipated dinner with the baby reveal. Regina called Del Frisco's on the way to the hotel to make sure they had the cake and to confirm the reservations.

The trio arrived at the restaurant promptly at 7:00. As they were seated, Emma and Henry could not contain themselves anymore. Henry pleaded, "Please mom may we start with dessert?" As Emma squeezed Regina's hand she remarked, "Gina, don't you think maybe just this once we could eat dessert first as our son suggests?" Regina just rolled her eyes and had the biggest grin. "You two are incorrigible. You have waited this long and you can wait until we have had our meals," Regina replied.

Emma and Henry quickly ate their steaks and sides and sat as patiently as they could while Regina finished her meal. Regina ate slowly and properly unlike her wife and son who shoveled the food all in an effort to reach the cake faster. When Regina finished she motioned to the waitress. The mostly empty plates were cleared and the waitress placed the dessert plates in front of them.

Emma could hardly contain herself. This baby was someone that Emma and Regina had tried and tried for. It was easy to decide who would carry their child. Emma had given birth to Henry and Regina wanted to experience being pregnant, so Regina would carry their child. They had a hard time finding the right donor but were sure of the traits they were looking for. Regina insisted that the donor have blonde hair and blue eyes to match her beloved. Emma had wanted an athlete and Regina agreed, especially since Emma had an athlete's body and arms that Regina loved running her fingers over. But in reality, all they wanted was a healthy, happy child who they could shower with love.

The waitress brought the cake to the table. The cake was decorated with nature scenes and animals, just like the nursery. Emma beamed across the table at her wife. "Can I cut it?" Henry asked. "Not this time Henry, I think I should be the one to cut it and then show it to you and your mom," Regina answered. As Regina took the knife and cut into the cake, both Emma and Henry stared intently at the knife, looking for any hint of color. Regina cut three pieces of cake but did not remove them; she just glanced at her family. Emma and Henry knew that look and handed their plates to Regina.

"Close your eyes and no peeking!" Regina commanded. Emma and Henry did as they were asked. Regina put a piece of cake on each of the plates and set them in front of them. "Ok, open your eyes," Regina sighed. Emma and Henry stared at their pieces of cake. In between two layers of cake, one chocolate and one vanilla, was a layer of blue icing.

Henry exclaimed, "I am going to have a baby brother! I have always wanted to have a baby brother. I will read him my comics and tell him all about the Avengers and the Justice League." Regina interrupted her son, "Emma, Emma darling. Please say something." Emma was just staring at the plate. She hadn't even looked up yet. Slowly, she looked up at her beautiful wife with tears in her eyes. Regina took in her wife's face. Emma stood up and walked around the table to Regina's side and took her wife by the hand as Regina stood up as well. Emma wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her. "A baby boy, I cannot believe we are going to have a boy. I love you so much. You have made me the happiest woman on the planet," Emma said as tears started to roll down her face.

The trio continued to talk about the baby as they ate their cake. Henry started to suggest baby names and his moms continually dismissed each of his suggestions. Regina could not believe that Henry could only think of comic book hero names. They most certainly were not going to name their son Thor, Tony, Bruce, Robin, or Clark. Emma just laughed at Henry's suggestions and watched her wife look at their son in horror. To put Regina out of her misery, Emma told Henry that maybe they should stick with more traditional names.

When the slices of cake had been eaten, the waitress boxed the remaining cake up for them to take back to the hotel. Henry was exhausted and fell asleep not long after they returned to the room. Emma sat on the bed and rubbed her wife's lower legs and feet as they talked. Regina looked into Emma's eyes, "I know you were secretly hoping for a little girl." Emma just shook her head. "I would have loved to have a little 'Gina running around the house but I am just as excited for another boy. It doesn't matter what gender the kid is. We could have a child of any gender and I would be happy. I just want our child to healthy and happy."

Regina grabbed her wife's hands and pulled her up and into a long, slow kiss. As Regina weaved her hands in Emma's blonde curls and pulled her deeper into the kiss a small snore escaped from Henry. The women broke their kiss and tried to control their giggles. Emma slipped under the covers behind her wife and placed a soft, sweet kiss between Regina's shoulder blades. "I guess we will have to wait to continue that until we get home and are back in our room," Regina whispered. Emma smiled into her wife's back and placed another kiss on her shoulder. "We _will_ finish that when we get _home_, especially since you have turned into a screamer since you got pregnant," Emma teased. "I have not" Regina whispered back as she yawned. Emma pulled her wife closer and with Emma's arm draped over Regina, they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma was up early, which was highly unusual for her on a Sunday morning. Her wife and son were usually the early risers but all the activities that the trio had engaged in the day before left them still asleep at 8am. Emma had not told them of her surprise for the day, tickets to a Red Sox game. Regina probably would not be pleased but Henry would love it.

Regina and Henry were awake by 9 and Emma had ordered breakfast. As they ate, Emma told them about the game. Henry was ecstatic and Regina rolled her eyes and smiled at her wife. Regina looked at Emma and teased, "What am I going to do with you?" Emma smirked, "You know I cannot visit Boston when the Sox are playing and not go to a game." After they had all eaten and gotten dressed for the day, they caught a cab and headed to Paul Revere's House and the other historical sites around it.

Since the game started in the afternoon, the trio had to rush to Fenway. They hadn't eaten lunch so Emma insisted that they all get Fenway Franks and Regina was just tired enough to not protest. The game was a blast and the Red Sox won. Regina bought Henry a new hat since his was getting old and was fading. After the game they went to the hotel to freshen up and then headed to dinner at the Ye Old Union Oyster House. Regina had suggested it because it is the oldest restaurant in continuous service in the United States.

Dinner conversation revolved around what kind of car Emma was going to trade the metal deathtrap for. Both Regina and Henry had suggestions for her. Emma told them that she had made up her mind. Regina questioned, "What are you planning on getting? We need to be sure it is safe for the baby and that the car seat will fit." "Don't worry baby. I have it all under control. And on our way home tomorrow, we will be trading my beloved bug for a car that you will wholeheartedly approve of," Emma replied.

"We are?" Regina questioned. Emma just smiled across the table at her beloved and answered, "Yes". "So what car did you chose or are you going to make us wait and see" Regina remarked. Henry looked between his mothers. He had seen them banter like this before and loved how they playfully discussed the issue. "You will both have to wait and see. I want it to be another pleasant surprise," Emma replied as she winked at her wife.

After dinner, they walked around Faneuil Hall and window shopped then headed back to the hotel. When they got back in their room, they all changed into their pajamas and relaxed on the beds. Henry wanted to watch a movie so they looked and ended up renting Henry's choice of the new Marvel movie. Regina did not protest since she was so tired. Emma rubbed Regina's feet and lower legs while Henry enjoyed the movie. When the movie ended, Henry looked over at the other bed and saw that his mothers were asleep, on top of the sheets, and in awkward positions. He decided to wake Emma by softly shaking her. Emma opened her eyes, looked around, slowly moved her body from under Regina's legs, and then gently picked her wife up while Henry pulled the covers down. Surprised that Regina had not woke up, she gently laid Regina down, slipped in behind her, and went back to sleep.

The next morning, the trio got up, dressed, ate, and packed their bags for the trip home. Emma still would not tell them what she was trading the bug in on and insisted that they would know soon enough. After checking out of the hotel, they got in the bug and headed home. When they reached Portland, Regina was asleep in the passenger seat. Emma turned and smiled at Henry and then pulled off the highway and headed toward the mysterious car dealership. As the bug turned into the car lot, Henry gasped.

Emma parked and gently shook Regina awake. "Baby, I have a surprise for you," Emma whispered in Regina's ear. Regina stirred, slowly opening her eyes and stretching her arms and legs. When she fully opened her eyes, Regina's mouth dropped open. They were parked in front of the Mercedes dealership.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why are we at the Mercedes dealership?" Regina questioned. Emma looked at her wife and grinned from ear to ear. "I think you know why," Emma replied as she exited the bug. Regina didn't move; she was shocked. Emma opened the door for Regina as Henry climbed out of the backseat on the driver's side. Taking Emma's hand, Regina got out of the bug and took in her surroundings.

"Regina, baby, let's go inside," Emma said. Henry held the door open for his mothers and followed them inside. A salesperson approached them and Emma asked if Victoria was around. The salesperson directed the trio to a sitting area and said he would send Victoria over. Regina sat down and just looked at Emma. "I know, I know, but you said the car I traded the 'death trap' for had to be safe and big enough to fit the three of us and a car seat. And I know how much you love your Mercedes, so I decided to get one too. We can afford it and it looks better than a Volvo. Plus, the deal is already done, all we have to do is sign the paperwork," Emma explained.

"So what did you buy?" Regina inquired. Emma smirked as Regina and Henry waited for her answer. After a few moments, Emma replied, "I bought us an E350, sedan." "Wow Mom, what color did you chose?" Henry asked. "It is black with a grey interior, plus it has a killer sound system," Emma replied with a smile.

Regina softly asked, "Are we taking it home with us today, I was really looking forward to riding the rest of the way home in the bug." Both Emma and Henry looked at Regina with surprise. "You want to drive home in the bug?" Emma questioned. "Yes," Regina sighed. At that moment, Victoria walked up to Emma and extended her hand. Emma shook Victoria's hand and introduced Regina and Henry. Victoria asked Emma if she had told Regina and Henry what she purchased for them. Emma said that she did and that they are still trying to get over the shock.

"All I need is your signatures and the keys to the bug and your check," Victoria explained. Emma looked at Regina and saw that Regina really was upset. "Victoria, can you give us a minute?" Emma asked. "Sure, I will just be over at my desk. Just wave when you are ready," Victoria replied as she stood up.

After Victoria left, Emma turned and clasped Regina's hands. "Baby, we don't have to take the new car home today if you don't want to. I can drive back here tomorrow and finish the deal. Just tell me what you want to do and we will do it."

"That would be nice. I didn't think I would get emotional about the bug but it has been such a big part of our lives. I am going to miss it," Regina explained. "Not a problem, we will finish the paperwork and drive home. I will drive back here tomorrow," Emma replied. At that, Emma stood up and waved for Victoria to return.

"Before we finish the paperwork, I think we should do a final inspection of the car," Victoria suggested. The trio followed Victoria out onto the lot. There was the new car, all shiny and black. Victoria handed Regina the keys. They inspected the car, inside and out. It was beautiful. When they were finished, they went back inside.

"We do have one issue," Emma told Victoria. "Regina and I would like to not take delivery of the car today, but I will come back tomorrow evening and give you the bug and take the new car. Is that ok?" Emma inquired. "Of course, we will hold placing your signature on the paperwork until you return tomorrow. We just need you, Regina, to sign today and then you can be on your way," Victoria explained. Emma turned and looked at Regina, "Is that ok with you?"

Regina nodded in agreement. Victoria handed the paperwork and a pen to Regina. Regina signed in all the required spots and returned the paperwork. "Here is the down payment," Emma said as she handed the check to Victoria. Victoria took the check and paper clipped it to the rest of the paperwork. "Thank you all so much. We will put the car inside in the service area tonight and it will be ready for you when you get here tomorrow. It was so nice meeting you both. Emma has told me a lot about the two of you," Victoria said. They exchanged goodbyes and the trio returned to the bug.

After they started home, Emma noticed that Regina was being very quiet and just looking out the side window. "Regina, are you ok?" Emma asked. "I am fine," Regina replied. Emma looked in the backseat and Henry was engrossed in his phone with his headphones in. "If you want I can call my parents and see if Henry can stay with them tonight. I am sure that they will want to hear all about our trip and it will give us an evening to relax and, um, have some alone time," Emma suggested.

Regina turned from the window, reached over and took her wife's hand. "I would love to spend some time with you alone, just us," Regina replied. Emma released Regina's hand and reached for her phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Tell us all about Boston," Snow asked Henry as Emma pulled the door shut. Emma smiled to herself as she went down the stairs.

When she got back in the car, Regina slowly stirred. "Are we home yet?" she asked. "No babe, I just dropped Henry off with my parents. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you," Emma answered. "Are you ready to go home?"

Regina rubbed her eyes and sat up in her seat. "I have an idea. Why don't we drive over to the beach and watch the waves for a while before we go home?" Emma reached over, took her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on it. "I would love to watch the waves with you. Let's go." With that Emma drove the bug to the beach and parked where the pair had a good view.

The duo held hands and watched the waves. "Are you really okay with getting rid of this car?" Regina asked. "Regina, I have told you that I am fine with it. In fact I am a little excited about getting a brand new car. I have only had this car and yes, it is hard to let it go but it is what our family needs, so I bought a car that we can both enjoy," Emma answered.

"But, I am not okay with getting rid of this car," Regina softly replied as she turned to her wife. Emma could not believe her ears. "You mean that you want me to keep the bug and not get the new car?"

"No, we need the new car. But I want to keep this one too. Listen, this car is part of you. I know that I have been requesting that you get rid of it, but we can afford to get the new car and save this one. We both work, I have invested wisely. We can afford to keep three cars at this point. What do you think?"

Emma was surprised. "I cannot believe you are saying this. I think that if you are open to keeping this car then we keep it. But we only have two garage spaces. Where would we keep this car?"

"I was thinking that we could store it at the new self-storage place that opened near the stables. That way we could still use it for date nights and for wave watching. What do you say?" Regina proposed.

"Perfect," Emma replied as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Regina's lips. Regina smiled, "So since that is settled, I have another idea." With that Regina pointed to the back seat.

Regina opened her door and moved the front seat so that she could get into the back seat. Emma watched, not believing her eyes. Regina reached her hand out to Emma. Emma quickly climbed, ungracefully, into the back seat. Regina reached over and tucked Emma's long hair behind her ears. It was a move that Regina had done thousands of times but it always made Emma feel safe and loved. Emma opened her arms and embraced Regina. She started placing soft kisses on her cheeks, then forehead, eyes, nose, and finally on Regina's soft, supple lips.

Regina pulled Emma closer as she deepened the kiss, but when Emma bumped against Regina's pregnant belly she started to giggle. Regina broke the kiss and giggled as well. "I guess he is making this harder than it should be."

"Yeah, how about we go home and continue this?" Emma smirked. "Agreed," Regina smiled. With that, both women returned to the front seats and Emma drove the duo back to their home.

Emma pulled the car into the garage and quickly exited the car and ran to the other side to open the door for Regina. Regina took Emma's hand and got out of the car. "Should we get our bags?" Regina asked before she was cut off by Emma's lips on hers. Emma pulled back and smiled, "I think the bags can wait, I on the other hand cannot." Emma led Regina into the house and up to their bedroom.

Once they entered the room, Regina pulled Emma back into her and into a deep kiss. Emma's hands naturally found their way to Regina's waist and Regina's tangled in Emma's long locks. They made their way to the edge of the bed and Regina sat down in front of Emma. Soon she was working her hands under the blonde's t-shirt, sliding her hands over her taught abs. Emma quickly pulled her shirt off and started to unbutton her jeans. Regina's hands stopped Emma's as she took over the job of undressing her wife and soon Emma was standing before her with only her panties on. Regina exhaled, "My love you are breathtaking." That was all the encouragement Emma needed as she leaned down and kissed the brunette and started to unbutton her shirt.

Regina grasped Emma's hips as Emma removed her shirt and bra and started on her pants. Emma guided her wife down on the bed and slipped the last of the brunette's clothes off. Regina's eyes darkened with desire as her wife lay down next to her. Emma started placing tender kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, stopping to gently nip at the pulse point, and began to run her fingertips over her wife's sensitive nipples. Regina began to moan softly and interlaced her fingers in the blonde's hair, encouraging her further down her body.

Emma slowly moved her mouth down Regina's body, placing kisses on her collarbone, until she reached her swollen breasts and took a taught nipple into her mouth and used her hand to manipulate the other breast. Regina's moaned as Emma used her talented tongue to flick her nipple. Emma switched her ministrations to the other breast and gleefully listened to her wife's deepening moans. After a few moments, the blonde broke her contact and moved further down her wife's body, stopping to place kisses over Regina's baby bump. She looked up into the brunette's eyes and then rose back up her body placing kisses on her neck.

Regina cupped Emma's face and pulled her into a deep kiss, their tongues gliding over each other. Emma broke the kiss and began working her way back down Regina's body and situated herself between her thighs. She could feel the heat from Regina's core as she placed gentle kisses up each thigh and trailed her fingertips across the baby bump. Emma sighed, "My god you are beautiful." Emma dipped her head and took a slow, long swipe of her tongue along Regina's now dripping slit. She slowly intensified her movements as Regina's moans became louder and deeper.

"I need you, please," Regina begged as she began to roll her hips against Emma's mouth. Emma inserted two fingers into Regina and began to stroke them in and out as her tongue flicked her wife's engorged clit. Soon, Regina's muscles began to tighten around Emma's fingers and her hands found their way to Emma's hair. Emma could feel her orgasm building and intensified her movements, curling her fingertips into Regina's g-spot. Within moments, the brunette was clutching Emma's hair and riding out the waves of her intense orgasm as she screamed Emma's name.

Emma slowly climbed back up her body, placing kisses along the way, and laid beside her as the aftershocks subsided. "I told you, you are a screamer now," Emma smirked. Regina laughed and kissed her wife. "Oh and you're not?" she teased. "Nope, not in the slightest, babe," Emma challenged.

"We shall see about that, my dear," Regina chuckled. "Get up here."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emma felt the familiar sensations of what felt like light drumming on her back. She slowly rolled over and looked at her contentedly sleeping wife. She could not understand how Regina could sleep with the baby kicking like he did. With that thought, she gently placed her hand on the baby bump and leaned over to wake her love with a kiss.

Regina stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It is 7 o'clock. He woke me up kicking. You would think he is going to be a future soccer star the way he likes to kick in the morning," Emma answered. "If you like I can go make some breakfast and bring it up to you, that way you get to sleep a bit more."

"That would be wonderful. As I recall, we did not fall asleep until very early this morning and you thoroughly exhausted me," Regina smirked.

Emma cupped her wife's face and placed gentle kisses on her forehead and then on her lips then leaned back and looked into Regina's eyes. "And if I recall, you thoroughly exhausted me as well." She pulled Regina in for a long kiss then slowly got out of bed. "How about scrambled eggs and turkey bacon?"

"That sounds wonderful," Regina replied. "I am going to rest a bit more." Emma grabbed Regina's robe from the back of the en suite's door. She walked over to Regina's side of the bed and kissed Regina softly and then left to cook breakfast.

Regina had been giving Emma cooking lessons for the past few years but her morning specialty had always been scrambled eggs. It was the one meal that Emma could cook well before the lessons started but Regina had added Jarlsberg. Emma went to work heating water for tea, making toast, frying the bacon, and cooking the scrambled eggs with Jarlsberg. When everything was ready, she placed all the pans in the sink and all the food on the tray.

It was times like these that Emma wished the house had a dumbwaiter because she was always nervous that she would spill the tea cups on the way up the stairs. She succeeded in making it up the stairs and into the bedroom, placing the tray on the dresser. Regina had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. Emma quickly grabbed her phone and took a video of the scene.

After putting the phone back on her nightstand, Emma sat next to Regina and gently shook her awake. She got back up to retrieve the tray and placed it in the middle of the bed. Emma threw the robe into the armchair next to the window and got back into bed. The pair ate and discussed the trip they had to make back to Portland and who would drive what car home. Emma insisted that Regina drive the new car back because the bug did not have modern safety features and she did not want Regina or the baby to be harmed in case of an accident. Regina agreed.

After they were finished eating, Emma took the tray back to the kitchen and cleaned up while Regina got ready for the day. Emma sent a text to Snow detailing their plans and asked her to relay them to Henry, who was still asleep.

When they were both dressed and ready, they got in the bug and drove back down to Portland. Emma placed a call to Victoria to tell her that they were on their way to get the car. The drive was uneventful. Eventually they reached the dealership and Victoria met them in the parking lot.

"It is so good to see you again," Victoria said as she shook Emma's and then Regina's hand. "I didn't think you would be coming back with Emma, Regina. But no matter. This should be rather quick and easy. All I need from you is the title and keys of the Volkswagen and to finish the paperwork."

"Speaking of the bug, last night we talked it over and the bug has been such a big part of our life, we decided to keep it," Emma explained. "I know this means that we will have to adjust the paperwork to reflect this but we just cannot give it up yet."

"That is no problem. If the two of you will wait right here I will get the paperwork corrected to show that 'the bug' is no longer part of the deal. Be right back and please help yourselves to our refreshment bar," Victoria said.

Emma and Regina made themselves some tea and sat on the couch in the waiting area. It wasn't long before Victoria returned. "Good news, removing the Volkswagen did not really change the financing. It added $10 per month to your payment. Is that still agreeable?"

Regina quickly replied, "Of course." Emma just squeezed her wife's hand and nodded. Victoria presented them with the new paperwork and they both signed in all the required places.

"That is all I need from you in the way of paperwork. I am going to gather your copies and get it ready for you to take with you."

A few moments later, Victoria returned with the paperwork. She handed it to Emma. "The car is all ready for you. If you will follow me this way I can take you to the car and give you the keys."

Victoria handed Emma the keys and then turned around and handed them to Regina. "I won't let her drive the bug so she gets to take the first drive in the new car," Emma explained. Regina smiled, "Black is my signature color." Emma laughed rolled her eyes. Victoria grinned at the duo and remarked, "You two are really cute together. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any questions, please call me."

After saying goodbye, they got into the cars and made their way back to Storybrooke. When they reached home, Regina pulled the Mercedes into the garage and Emma parked the bug outside. It had been almost four hours since they had left that morning and Regina was exhausted. She decided to take a nap. Emma said that she would do some things around the house and get Henry.

While Regina was sleeping, Emma installed the new car seat that she had bought into the back seat of the Mercedes. Henry wouldn't like that the car seat had to be placed in the middle but he would eventually get over it. After it was installed, Emma took it for a spin and picked up Henry. They made a quick trip around town and then returned home.

"Mom, were back," Henry shouted as he entered the house. Luckily, Regina was awake and reading quietly in the family room. Emma and Henry plopped themselves down on the couch with Regina.

Emma's stomach suddenly growled loudly, "Anyone up for Granny's?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Two months later…._

This was it! Regina woke up with contractions around 2 am. Emma did her best to remember their plan. They were going to ride out the contractions at home until they were two minutes apart. Then they would go to the hospital. After several hours of Regina walking around the house with Emma faithfully following her with a stop watch, the contractions had finally progressed to two minutes apart. Emma called the hospital to tell them that they were on their way while Henry loaded Regina's overnight bag into the car.

Once the trio made it to the hospital, Regina's labor progressed normally and about three hours later the newest Swan-Mills arrived. While Regina and Emma were in the delivery room, Henry had the job of making calls to Emma's parents, Ruby and Granny, Belle, and the rest of their friends and family. By the time the baby was born, it seemed like half of Storybrooke was in the waiting room.

"I guess we should let them know that he is here, don't you think?" Regina asked. Emma had hardly moved since he had been born. She seemed content to just lie beside Regina and the baby, while placing sweet kisses on Regina's lips and her son's forehead.

"I know it seems like I should go out there and let everyone know but right now I just want to be with you and the baby," Emma replied softly.

After a few moments, Emma sighed, "I guess it is time. Should I take him with me?"

"Of course, but don't let them pass him around. And tell Henry he can come back in with you," Regina answered. Emma got out of bed and gently took the baby from Regina's arms. She smiled at her son and looked at Regina with tears in her eyes. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, dearest. I believe you have said it a million times today. And I love you too."

Emma leaned over and kissed her wife then left the room to show her family and friends their new son. She walked into the waiting room and all eyes turned to her. "Everyone, I would like for you to meet the newest member of the Swan-Mills family, Alexander James."

Everyone crowded around Emma to get a look at Alexander. He was perfect. Alexander had blonde hair and bright brown eyes.

After most of the crowd had seen him and offered their congratulations, they left. Henry had retreated to his mom's room. Snow and David insisted on seeing Regina. Emma finally relented and returned to Regina's room with them in tow.

Alexander soon became fussy and Emma gave him to Regina. Regina fed the baby while Snow talked to her about new motherhood. David and Henry escaped to the snack machines. Emma patiently tried to reassure her mother that Regina had raised Henry from a baby and that they could handle this. Snow paid no attention to her daughter and continued giving her advice. Thankfully, David and Henry returned. Emma suggested that they take Henry home because he had been up half the night. This distracted Snow enough and she readily agreed that he needed to get some sleep. Within a few minutes Snow, David, and Henry were gone and the trio was alone again.

"I cannot believe he slept through my mother's ramblings and I really can't believe that you stayed calm through the whole thing," Emma observed.

"Well, let's hope this means that he is a good, sound sleeper," Regina smiled. "And as for Snow, she means well and is just excited about a new grandchild. But she does seem to forget that I did raise Henry from a baby by myself."

Emma looked lovingly at her wife. "And I cannot thank you enough for raising him." Regina grabbed Emma's hand and placed kisses along her knuckles. "Do you think that I will be a good mom?" Emma hesitantly asked.

"Emma, you know you will be a great mom. I know you worry but we have talked about this and we are a pair. It is scary and it becomes real when you finally are able to see and hold your baby, but we are not doing this alone. We have each other."

At that moment, Emma climbed back into the bed beside Regina and Alexander. "I am really glad this bed is just big enough for the three of us," Emma said as she placed her hand on Alexander's arm.

"We better get some sleep while he is sleeping," Regina yawned. Emma agreed. It had been a long and joyful day. Alexander was sleeping peacefully in Regina's arms, surrounded by his mothers' love. And all was right with the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

Henry was staying over at his friend, William's, house for the night. Regina and Emma were curled up on the couch under a blanket. They were perpetually tired but content. It was nice to have some alone time. Alexander was asleep and they finally had an opportunity to watch some of the new episodes of Orange is the New Black.

Emma and Regina heard the baby stirring. Stirring turned into crying. Emma gave Regina's hand a squeeze and got up. "Relax babe. I'll get him," Emma said.

Regina could hear Emma in the nursery. Listening to Emma speak so sweetly to Alexander melted her heart. Soon, he stopped crying and she faintly heard Emma singing.

Regina leans against the door to the nursery, silently watching. Emma is rocking Alexander and softly singing You Are My Sunshine. She cannot help but beam with pride and love. Emma looks up at the end of the song and sees Regina standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Emma asks quietly.

"Not long," Regina replies as she steps into the room toward her wife and son, who has fallen asleep.

Emma gently places Alexander into his crib. They stand there and watch their sleeping son.

Regina reaches for Emma's hand, "I think we should get some sleep to, don't you?"

Emma smirks, "Well, we could also not sleep."

"Lead the way, my love." Regina replies as Emma pulls Regina toward their bedroom.

The End

**AN - Thank you for all for reading! Each review, favorite, and follow mean a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
